Can the bad be good?
by LadyEvergreen
Summary: Things has gone too far and Sara yell at Grissom. Can this lead to something good?


He was doing it again, he ignored her when she called. "Grissom!!" she yelled one last time. When he didn't response she turned around to get back to the lab. She walked faster and faster as her frustration grew. In the doorway she almost knocked Cathrine down. "Jeez Sara, what's up?" Cathrine asked when she saw the younger woman's furious facial expression. "Nothing, everything is just fine" "I don't believe you Sara" "Then don't. I really have to go now Cathrine, I'm going to pick up some results from Greg." Cathrine watched the younger woman disappear down the corridor, and sighed. "Grissom, what have you done this time?" she said quietly to herself and sighed once again.  
  
Ten minutes later Cathrine knocked on the door to Grissom's office. "This is rare, he never closes his door " she thought and knocked once again. No response. She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Strange" she muttered to herself and started to walk towards the lab. Inside his office Grissom leaned his head in to his hands. His migraine was getting worse by every second. On top of that he had the constant swirl in his ears as a reminding of that he was loosing his hearing and it was happening faster then he thought it would. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts (which to a big part was taken up by Sara). After another deep breath he swallowed the pain-killer with a glass of water and unlocked the door. Outside the door he got jumped on by Cathrine who had a worried look on her face. "Gil, why did you lock your door, are you okay?" He knew she was serious when she used his given name. "I just needed a moments peace, I'm just fine Cathrine" "Are you sure you are okay?" she said with a suspicious look on her face. "I told you, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry" "If you say so" she said, shrugged her shoulders and gave him one last look as he started to walk away. "Oh, by the way, I think you should talk to Sara." Grissom turned around to her. "Why, is she okay?" he asked with the worried look on his face Cathrine knew so well. "I don't know, she seemed mad and she almost knocked me down in the doorway before." Grissom got a puzzled look on his face and thought for a moment. "I'll talk to her" he said and started walking down the corridor.  
  
In the lab wasn't Sara's mood exactly getting better when the fingerprints from her crime scene appeared to be another dead end. She gave Greg something which was supposed to be a 'Thank you' but sounded more like a growl. In the corridor she ran in to Grissom who had a strange look of concern on his face. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Great, this was just what she needed, a Grissom who wanted to talk. She knew that if he said something that pissed her of she was going to scream at him, and she didn't like to scream at people, especially not to Grissom. "Sure, what's up Gris?". She tried to smiled at him but she suspected that it looked more like a grimace. "I don't want to have the conversation here, can we take it my office?" "Sure" When they arrived to his office, which was a room with a large number of bookshelves filled with different books about bugs and forensics. Aquariums in different sizes with different kinds of bugs inside was also standing on the shelves. There was also a desk and a sofa. Grissom told Sara to sit down. She took place in the black sofa and looked at him. "So, what was is you wanted to talk about?" "I talked to Cathrine before and she said you looked upset about something before, and you have been upset a lot lately. Is there something that bothers you Sara?" That was enough. "Is there anything that bothering me, you are ask if there anything that is bothering me?!!" "Sara..." "No, you just shut up and listen to me Gil Grissom!!" she was standing up and yelling right into his face now. "What's bothering me is the fact that you are ignoring me!" Grissom just stood totally perplex and looked at her. "You don't answer when I call your name, and sometimes when we are in the same room and I talk to you just ignore me." Now he understood what this was all about. She thought that he was ignoring her when he didn't hear her. He looked into her brown tear-filled eyes. "Sara, listen to me. I didn't ignore you, I just...." It was hard for him to tell her. "I just didn't hear you" he said so quiet that she almost didn't heard him. He looked down at his shoes trying to hide the tears. "Grissom, what do you mean?" she said and tried to look him in the eyes. "Sara, I'm going deaf" He looked up at her with his blue eyes which bore so deep into her soul. She couldn't say anything, just look at him. Then she started to cry, she didn't now why, maybe because she saw the sad and tired expression in his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just took her into his arms and held her tight. She sobbed into his shirt and he rocked her carefully like a little child who needed comfort.  
  
From the corridor Cathrine watched the scene in front of her and smiled. "Hey Cath, what are you smiling about" It was Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes who was walking towards her. "Look at that" she said and nodded in the direction of Grissom's office. "Aww, that is adorable" Nick said and grinned.  
  
In that moment Sara pulled slightly away from Grissom and wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. The only reason I did that is because I want you to notice me, I want you to look at me and talk to me". "Sara it doesn't a day without me noticing you, your beautiful smile, your amazing eyes. Everything about you is amazing Sara and I....I love you" He took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. Sara looked into his clear blue eyes which always took her breath away whenever her own eyes met them. She had waited for those word for years. "Gil Grissom.. I love you too" He looked into her brown eyes one last time before he slightly brushed his lips on hers, giving her every chance to pull away if she wanted to, but she didn't. Sara leaned into him and deepened in the kiss, gently at first but then it became more and more passionate. After years of waiting all the hidden passion and love where let out. The couple hadn't notice their friends standing in the hallway with smiles on their faces. "It was about time" Warrick said and chuckled. "Should we..." Nick gave the others a playfully smile. "Nick that would be mean, it's their first kiss." "Oh, please Cath, just once" Before she could object Nick started to applaud and Warrick was quick to join him. She smiled and joined in the applause.  
  
"What is that" Grissom said with ragged breath when they pulled away from each other. "It sounds like applause" she mumbled and rested her forehead against his. When they slowly turned around, still in a embrace, they saw the rest of the CSI team stand in the hallway with huge smiles on their faces. "It was about time you two!" Grissom kissed Sara once again. "Yes it was"  
*The End* 


End file.
